


The War We're Fighting In

by hunkyharris (orphan_account)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hunkyharris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bray looks to help Dean see his own light after years in the darkness, but only if Dean will allow him to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War We're Fighting In

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I literally wrote all of this in like two hours, so it's probably not as good as I wanted it to be, but ya know, whatever, I got the point across and the world has another Bray/Dean fic.

By the time Dean gets backstage, he's shaking. Maybe it's from fear, or maybe it's just from anger, but he's literally trembling at this point.

He should have known. He should have fucking known.

Dean knows that Bray is a master at getting into people's heads, hell, he was telling Christian the exact same thing earlier tonight on Smackdown, but for some reason, Dean thought maybe Bray couldn't get into _his_ head.

He tried warning Bray off, because Dean knew he was listening, by saying that his mind was a dark place to be. But, Dean realizes now, that it was stupid to think that Bray would actually back off with something that simple. Dean sometimes has to remind himself that other people can be just as stubborn as he is. Especially someone like Bray Wyatt.

Manipulation using his opponent's weaknesses, their deep dark secrets, all the sensitive spots that makes the person crumble to pieces, is something Dean has mastered as well. It was so easy to get into Seth's head using the same strategy. But, Seth’s not like Bray, and it’ll take a lot more to win over him.

Now, the tables are turned, and it's Dean being preyed upon. He doesn't like it, he doesn't like it one fucking bit.

Dean storms through the backstage area, not looking for anything in particular, maybe just for a place to hide, a place to get away. He just needs to clear his head and think.

_You have nothing to fear, Dean, because you have nothing to loose._

Right, Bray says that, but he's just gonna keep digging.

He's gonna keep digging into Dean's very soul, just searching for things to use against him. He's gonna keep pouring salt into Dean's worst wounds. He's gonna tear Dean from the inside out, and Dean knows this.

He's not scared, he can't let himself be scared, because when you fear the person you're up against, you've officially lost the battle. There's no point in fighting anymore.

Dean has to think of a way to get back at him. There has to be a way.

A person as well armored as Bray Wyatt even has cracks somewhere, Dean just has to find them.

It makes Dean a little uneasy to think that his own are easier to find.

But, what makes Dean feel like he's being held underwater when it comes to this war, is that he's alone in the fight. Roman's not here anymore. At least with the majority of Dean's coping with Seth, he had Roman to fall back on.

And that's another weak spot that Bray has managed to find.

Bray's alone too, Dean reminds himself as he finds the arena exit and walks out into the chilling night air. Security wasn't ripped from Bray like it was Dean, though, Bray _gave up_ his family, but for what reason?

Because he _fixed_ them?

And now he wants to fix Dean too.

Dean thinks back to what Bray said. He had offered Dean a place in the Wyatt family, and Dean already knows, that if he doesn't accept, this war is going to only get worse, and Bray will manipulate him even more.

He could easily go with the angle that Daniel Bryan went with: accepting Bray's offer and in return, betraying his trust. That was how he won when there was no hope in sight. But, surely, after that incident, Bray wouldn't be as foolish this time to trust Dean all at once. He'd still have his guard up, and would probably never let it down.

Dean has to steady his hand with his other one as he lights his cigarette, huffing out smoke and watching it disperse in the air. He leans back against a nearby wall and closes his eyes. He's almost at peace until a familiar voice rips him from his trance.

"Have you thought about what I said?"

Dean's eyes fly open and without thinking, he swings in the direction of the voice. Bray avoids the punch effortlessly and his cackle rings in Dean's ears.

"What the fuck," Dean snaps, dropping his cigarette. "Are you following me, now?"

"You didn't answer my question," Bray stands in front of him, completely at ease, his hands locked behind his back.

"No," Dean allows himself to calm down, since it doesn't look like Bray's here to fight, but his heart is still pounding against his rib cage. "I mean, I'm not gonna join your fucking cult, if that's what you’re asking."

"Defensive really is an unpleasant color on you, dove," Bray says. "don't shut me out so easily."

"You're lucky I'm not beating your damn face in after all the shit you've pulled with me," Dean warns, but even he can hear how empty the words are.

"I only want to help you," Bray says, not effected in the least by Dean's threat. "I want to help you make peace with those demons you're hiding in your soul."

"Why me?" Dean asks the question that's been eating at him ever since Bray targeted him at Hell in a Cell. "There's plenty of other people on the roster that are in need of more help than I am."

"Maybe, but you seem to forget," Bray replies, his expression thoughtful. "that not only did I choose you, but you chose me back. She said that in the end, I would need you just as badly as you need me."

"I don't need anything," Dean shakes his head, but he’s trying to wrap his brain around Bray's words. "especially not from you."

"What you _need_ , darlin'," Bray takes a step closer to Dean, causing the other man to back up into the wall. "is to be _needed_. You need something to consume your time. You need someone to consume that ego that seems to get you into so much trouble, and you need someone to consume your attention. Your Shield brethren provided you with that care, only leaving you to shatter. Now, it's my time to step in and pick up the pieces."

Dean doesn't know what to say to this, so he just holds Bray's gaze until his eyes burn and he's forced to blink.

"I can help you see your true potential, dove," Bray continues, after seeing that the other man isn't going to respond. "I can give you that helping hand you've always longed for."

Smackdown must be over, because now, people are filing out of the arena, and the sound of chatter breaks the silence that Dean just now realizes had settled between him and Bray.

Dean turns his attention back to Bray, and his breath almost hitches when the other man steps in even closer.

"Think about my offer, really think about it." Bray breathes into Dean's ear and before Dean can respond, Bray has backed off, and disappeared into the night, leaving Dean pressed up against the wall. His breathing is rapid, like his heartbeat, and he's kinda hard, but he's willing to ignore all of this as he gathers himself and heads towards his rental.

He's convinced that he just might be going out of his mind when he starts to consider joining Bray after all.

\- - - -

Later that night, when Dean gets out of the shower, his phone is vibrating on his night stand. Dean goes over and picks it up, only to discover that he's got a new text message from Roman.

**Anything happen tonight? Are you okay?**

Dean sits on the bed, running a towel through his still damp hair, as he types out a reply.

**I'm fine. Wyatt just tried to spook me again.**

Roman's made a habit of checking up on Dean after almost every show, and Dean's grateful enough for his concern, but still, it's not the same as having him here, in person, to talk things out with. Sometimes, Dean can't help but feel hurt and angry at Roman for not being here with him, but he realizes that it's not Roman's fault.

It's not long after Dean has set his phone down that Roman's texting back.

**What did he do?**

Dean stares at the question for a moment, considering what he should tell Roman. Should he tell Roman that Bray offered him to join the Wyatt family? Roman will find out either way, but Dean doesn't want him to worry.

He decides to tell him anyway.

**He wants me to join his family.**

It takes no time at all for Roman to reply this time, almost seconds after Dean had sent out his text.

**Shit. Are you going to?**

Dean almost chuckles, surely Roman knows him better than this.

**No.**

Dean's not really sure if that's the truth or not. Anyone that knows Dean well enough, would know that there would be no way that he would join a guy like Bray. But, maybe he's tired of living up to people's expectations, why can't he just make his own decisions?

He’s tired of being the Dean Ambrose that people want him to be.

**Good. I don't want to lose you.**

Dean doesn't reply to this, only frowning at his phone before placing it back on his night stand.

_Maybe you already have._

\- - - -

It's weird not seeing Bray for almost a week, and Dean finds himself actually hoping to run into Bray backstage at Raw. But, after waiting for so long, Dean's patience runs thin and he finds himself knocking on Bray's locker room door.

And when Bray answers, he looks like he was expecting Dean to come to him all along.

"Hey," Dean says, and he's jumpy, almost, jerkily rubbing at his shoulder, and forcing himself to meet Bray's eyes. "I gotta talk to you for a minute."

Bray nods and steps outside, closing the door behind him. "What is it, darlin'?"

"I've not made up my mind yet," Dean tells him. "you know, about what you said. But, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Ask away," Bray says, and he's intrigued. "my ears are open to you."

"Do you see the same thing in me that you saw in Daniel Bryan? What was it about him that made you let him join your family?"

Bray considers this for a moment. "While you and Daniel are two completely different people, you two have the same energies. You both long for the spotlight you rightfully deserve, but it's something that you feel you can't accomplish. You both reach for it, you reach for the power, but you both can't seem to get out of your head long enough to actually grab it. I wanted Daniel to experience that power, I wanted to fix him, but he so selfishly took my love and trust and twisted around my intentions. I was never looking to break him, as he said, I only wanted to build him up into something he's never been before."

Dean nods, and he thinks he understands what Bray means.

"But, with Daniel, it's different,” Bray continues. “He didn't belong with me, he belonged where he could be bathed in light as bright as his soul. You, on the other hand, come from a different background with a different fate. You are like the stars in the night sky. While the moon and the stars are two very important essentials on their own, it's their fate to be with each other."

"So," Dean draws the word out. "you're saying that it's my fate to join you?"

"Exactly," Bray's eyes seem to sparkle and a grin overcomes his features. "you _have_ been listening."

A beat passes between them as Dean registers Bray’s words, and Bray stares at him with watchful eyes.

"Alright," Dean breathes, now or never. "alright, fine. I accept."

"I knew you would," Bray's smile seems to grow, he takes Dean's hand and kisses his knuckles, and Dean lets him. "you are not only beautiful, but wise, as well."

Dean feels himself smile at this, but he hears the match before his end, and he knows that they’ll be expecting him soon.

"I gotta go," Dean explains, but he doesn't really want to leave. "I'm up next."

"Have a good match, darlin'," Bray says, disappointment in his tone, but he tips his hat to Dean anyway. "I'll be seeing you."

"Thanks," Dean's searching for something else to say, but the words never come, so he turns and heads down the hallway. He can feel Bray watching him and he stops, and before he can think, he's rushing back over to Bray and grabs him into a kiss.

It's needy and desperate and Bray matches him blow for blow. Dean's hands grab fistfuls of Bray's shirt and he can't even imagine letting go, but he has to, and he eventually does, after what was probably longer than necessary.

When they finally break apart, Dean keeps his lips hovering over Bray's, and he considers kissing him again.

"I'll find you," Bray breathes out, and he leans in once more to kiss the corner of Dean's mouth. "I'll find you."

Dean manages to peel himself away with a frustrated growl, and without looking behind him, he heads toward the curtain to start his match.

_ _ _ _

Hours later, Dean finds himself spread out on the bed in his hotel room, Bray on top of him, and he can't help but wonder what will happen next now that's he joined Bray.

Bray's kissing him, his hands gripping at Dean's hips as he thrusts into him. Dean's legs are wrapped around him and his nails are digging into Bray’s shoulders.

The lights are off and it's hard to see really anything, even with the moonlight peering through the windows. But, Dean feels it's appropriate, thinking back to what Bray had said about them being the moon and the stars against the night sky. They would forever be bathed in darkness, but also still manage to shine as brightly as any other, especially when they were together.

It's quiet, the only sound is the bed creaking along with their movements, their heavy breaths mingling together, and ever so often, Bray will mumble words of affection against Dean's skin.

It’s more peaceful than Dean ever imagined sex with Bray would have been, and to be honest, it’s something Dean’s thought a lot about ever since Bray made his offer. He wondered how different it would be than sex with Roman or Seth, he felt it would be an experience of it’s own.

He imagined it would go a little rougher, though, the both of them tearing at each other’s exposed skin, Bray pounding into him until he simply can’t take it anymore. But, right now, the moment seems to be nothing and everything Dean expected, and there’s simply no words for it.

It’s like Dean’s feeling a certain connection with Bray in this moment. Every time their lips meet, there’s this spark behind it that sends chills down Dean’s spine. He’s never felt that before.

Bray's moved his mouth to press kisses along Dean's neck, and Dean bucks his hips into Bray's thrusts weakly. Bray moves his hand and gets it around Dean's cock, and Dean's breath hitches when he feels the contact.

Although Dean's mind is clouded, his thoughts are racing, and he can't help but think how ironic this moment is, considering a week ago, he swore that he would be the one to win this war, and now, here he is, being undone by Bray completely. Whatever he thought Bray was, Dean now knows he's not. He knows that he's lost his war with Bray, but at the same time, he's victorious, because Bray is his chance at peace, and he's glad he's taking the opportunity.

He doesn't feel alone anymore, because Bray's here with him, and he will be until the end of time.

Dean throws his head back with a groan as a wave of pleasure ripples through his body, feeling Bray bite down on the sensitive flesh on his neck, and he digs his nails deeper into Bray’s skin.

It's not long before Dean feels the pressure building inside him and he's losing control, and Bray quickly follows behind, the two of them tumbling over the edge into complete bliss.

Bray's got his face pressed against Dean's neck, his breath warm, and it's enough to make Dean shiver. They lie there for a few stolen moments, catching their breath, both sticky with sweat, and Bray's hand finds Dean's and their fingers intertwine together, as if making an unspoken promise to each other. Dean smiles when Bray kisses him again.

"You are my world," Bray murmurs against Dean's lips in a voice so quiet that Dean almost doesn't hear him. "I see galaxies in your eyes."

Dean doesn't reply, because he doesn't exactly know how to reply, so he nods, and presses his lips against Bray's once more. If that's Bray’s way of telling Dean he’s falling in love with him, Dean could easily see himself feeling the same.

Maybe there was no war to begin with, just the promise of a happy ending that Dean's finally experiencing.

 


End file.
